Love from Jade?
by PreviouslyHappy
Summary: When Jade gives permession to Beck and Tori to date at the end of Opposite Date, will the two lovebirds be able to get together or will Jade have to do that part too?
1. Permession

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic and I am kinda nervous. This story came to me as a dream. (Don't ask, I'm weird) Hope ya like it!**

**~Sam**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"So, if you want to get together or make out or something, it's fine by me."

Jade's last remark threw me off the tracks. Was she honestly giving Beck and I permission to date each other?! "Let's go, Cat" As Jade

and Cat walked out the door, Beck turned to me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but feel a tight knot in my stomach. Maybe it's

because of the fact that all the boys I dated turned out to be jerks. I desperately threw that thought away. We were getting closer

and closer an –

"Dog ointment! Oh, sorry! Was I disturbing anything?"

Sighs of frustration and the awkwardness filled the air. "Umm, yeah, over here." Beck mumbled. His hand went through his hair again

and I just stood there beet red of shock. I couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

Outside, Jade, who watched the scene inside patiently, grumbled under her breath. "Cat, you and I are gonna find a way to get those

lovebirds together" Jade said. "KK!" replied the, obviously, confused Cat.

* * *

**A/N: This was just the prologue. I might get an O/C to come into the story which might get Jade's plans off track but there will be betrayal in this story. If, you haven't read my profile, I update every Saturday. I love reviews but please do not review stuff like, "Update!" That really bothers me. In my bottom's author's note, I'm gonna recommend a story to my fellow reviewers. Here's my recommendation: ****_"Bori Love: A Victorious Story" by FurryFriends143_****. It's a good fanfic!**


	2. A Plan?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. This chapter was co-written by a close friend of mine, Michaela. Give her love! :P**

* * *

"Yay! A sleepover!" Cat giggled. "Cat, the only reason why I'm here is because we need a plan to get the two love birds together" Jade replied. Cat

looked confused. "Hey, they aren't birds! They're our friends! And why do you want Beck and Tori to get together? I thought you liked Beck?

Jade sighed. How was she supposed to explain to Cat that the only way she is going to be happy is if Beck is happy. She knew Beck loved Tori and even thought she hated to admit it, they made a cute couple. Beck only loved Jade as a sister and it was gonna take a while for Jade to get used to that but more guys are gonna come and go. She should be happy for him.

Jade finally had an anwer, "Hey, Cat, do you have any toilet paper? You might wanna keep it away from me 'cause I might kill you with it!""Graphic." Cat muttered.

"Hey, how about we call Andre! He's both Tori and Beck's best friend." she exclaimed. "Cat, I think you just came up witha brilliant idea!" Jade said. "Yay! I'm getting

smarter!" Cat said as Jade started calling Andre. "Hey, Andre, come over to Cat's house. We need to talk to you about something" There was a pause and then a

scream from Andre's side of the phone. "Calm down grandma, it was just a light bulb,the sun didn't come falling down to the Earth" Andre faintly said. "Okay, wait is

Cat's brother there?" "No, he went to his 'specical' doctor" Jade replied. "K, I'll be there in 10" Andre said. As Jade hung up the phone, Cat started to eat a gummy

bear from her bra. "Cat! Stop snacking on bears start thinking of ideas!" Jade yelled. Cat looked hurt. "Hey, its not my fault Tori still thinks that your playing a trick

on her!" Jade looked taken back."Wait, Tori thinks this is a trick! How many times do I have to tell her that I'm not kidding here! She like Beck, Beck likes her, I don't

mind and she still thinks its a joke!" "Hey, what up with the yelling. I thought we were going to talk about something" came a voice from behind them. As Jade

turned around, Andre grabbed the picture of Cat from her side table drawer to protect himself. "We need to come up with a way to get Tori and Beck together" Jade

said in the calmest voice imaginable. "OK, what kinda dreams am I having? I thought having the dream of a normal grandma was crazy enough and now Jade being

nice is one?" Andre asked himself. 'Thats it! I have to be nice to get Tori to know that I'm not joking!" Andre looked confused, "So, this isn't a dream?" "No, silly! Jade

wants Beck and Tori to get together but Tori thinks she's joking. But don't ask Jade why she wants them together 'cause she might kill you with toilet paper." Cat

exclaimed. "Cat, how do you know that Tori thinks this is a trick?" Jade asked. "She texted me after we left yesterday." Cat replied. "See: **Tori: You know, I think **

**Jade's playing a trick on me. Maybe its ****because I played Lavender in the school play. Yeah, thats it. Jade will humilate me when she makes me ask **

**Beck out."** "Oh, god! This latina is getting me hair twisted in a knot!" Jade threw her hands up in defeat. "Actually, your hair is still straght" Jade glared at Andre.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you feel better. Don't give up hope. Just try acting nicer around her and maybe something will happen" Jade gave Andre the

tiniest smile she could give. Tommorow is going to be the day where Jade will become a nice girl.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was a lot of writing. No bori in this chapter but there will be lots in the next one. Some of you voted for the poll on my profile and want Andre to help Jade and Cat. I think everyone will have a contrubution to helping them get together. Now, I have a little conflict. I know I say that I'll update every Saturday but thats the day a new episode of Victorious comes on. The episodes help me make better character development for everyone. Should I update every Sunday now or like at 9:00 after the episode airs? Please tell me when you review! Now reccomondation time! I suggest ****_Unexpectedly by Areyl. _****Its a very good story and in-progress. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**-Sam**


	3. Advice From Trina

**A/N: You guys are lucky for getting another update. Unfortunatley, you won't get your Saturday update. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Cat, I can't come over! I have to finish writing a song for hip hop and jazz class. And no, I will not ask Beck out!"

Tori sighed and dropped on her bed for the fifth time that afternoon. She still couldn't believe what happened at school that day.

_***Flashback***_

Jade walked into school with one of the most surprising outfits any kid in the school ever saw: pink boots, cardigan and skinny jeans with a white tank top.

"Well hey there Tori! Did I tell you how much I love your t-shirt?" Jade complimented as she walked down the hall.

Tori looked down and realized it was a shirt that Jade called ugly and looked like something her grandmother's dog would wear.

"Hey, what is wrong with you? Do you honestly think I don't know you're doing this to get the notes for Christopher's class!?" Tori exclaimed at Jade.

Jade sighed and dragged Tori into the janitor's closet and slammed the door shut.

"So much for the good girl acting" Jade mumbled under her breath. "So enlighten me, why are you dressed like this, dragged me in here, and are now glaring at me?" Tori yelled as she fixed her shirt.

Jade continued to glare at her and said, "Listen to me! I don't care if you go out with Beck! I'm actually trying to be nice to you here! Beck might die if he doesn't see you for a day! Oh and that t-shirt is really ugly" and she made her way out the door leaving a shocked Tori behind.

_***End of Flashback***_

**Tori Vega: Ahhhhhh! I can't take this now! What do I do?**

**Mood: Double-conflicted**

"Hey, hey, looks like my Vega sister needs some help! Come on. Talk to me sista!" Trina came barging into Tori's room with her big 'sista talk' announcement. Trina may seem annoying and obnoxious (she is) but when Tori needs her, Trina's there.

Tori sighed and motioned to Trina to come and sit next to her. She told her everything – from the vet's office to the conversation she had with Jade in the janitor's closet.

"Oh, my stupid, silly sister! You see this is why I'm the Vega daughter with the brain!" Trina exclaimed. Tori rolled her eyes. Even though Trina helps her, she can't stop with the diva act.

"Look you and Beck are both conflicted about your feelings while everyone else thinks you should go out. Just call Beck to come over and you guys can talk about your feelings. – "But wouldn't that be awkward?" Tori interrupted. "If you truly love each other, than no. Oh, and let me handle the others."

Tori smiled. How could she not think of that? While Tori was calling Beck to come over, Trina went to her room and called Jade:

"Hey, you guys are trying to get Beck and Tori together? … Count me in." Trina smiled to herself as she thought of how adorable Beck and Tori were.

Meanwhile, Tori was getting her living room clean. She quickly threw her homework into her room and quickly cleaned up the kitchen. As soon as she heard the doorbell she plopped herself onto the couch and called, "It's open!" In came Beck, looking hot as ever, taking Tori's breath away.

"Hey Beck!" Tori said. "Hey Tor. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Beck replied.

"Yeah, about that, come sit, we need to talk about what happened at the vet's office." Tori said quickly and quietly…

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is probably my favourite chapter. I adore Trina's character and how neatly Daniella Monet plays her. It must be really hard for a talented person to play someone who doesn't have much talent. Considering there are only two Victorious episodes (whimper), I will not move the update day. Updates might get a bit slow because I got proposed! Recomondation Time! I recomend: "****_Stay Beautiful Beri" by BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo. _****Another shout out I'd like to give out to would be to FurryFriends143. She actually taught me how to write stories. Leave a review on the way out!**

**-Sam**


	4. Conflicted Tori

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to the normal Saturday updates. Thank you for the reviews. As we all are painfully aware, Victorious is airing its last episode: Victori-Yes. Considering I go to my hometown during the weekends (which is in Canada), I will have to livestream it to watch it. I am very very upset that its ending. A fun fact about me is that, I didn't watch the episodes in order. The first episode I watched was: ****_Cat's New Boyfriend_****, that too, on youtube. But then I watched Pilot and haven't missed any episode since. This chapter's author's note at the bottom will be long. I have a big speech about Victorious. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Beck sat down, hands in his ripped jeans pocket, staring into Tori's eyes. It was hard finding an answer in there. It was like opening a door and finding Tori leaving another.

"Tori, whatever happened in the office wasn't a mistake and I don't regret it but I don't want it to affect our relation - I mean friendship. You are a friend that I don't want to loose." Beck went on, "I promise, no more funny bussiness. If you want, I can walk out here and act like nothing happened."

Tori looked up in shock. She never saw Beck _this_ out of order. She expected him to be cool about it but, hey, that's what was happening in Tori's head.

"Beck! It's okay! I know you. And whatever you decide to do with our, uhh, friendship is completley fine with me!" Tori said in the calmest manner as she saw Beck's face light up.

"Even if I don't want this friendship?" Beck replied slowly. Tori looked up in shock and locked eyes with Beck. Was he saying that he didn't want to be friends with her anymore? "What if I want a relationship?" He said with a michevious glint in his eye.

"Beck, I know that you want us, and I want us too but I still can't." Tori whispered.

"Tor-Bear, even Jade said yes now!" Beck said recalling why she didn't kiss him _before._ "Why don't you want to be with me now?"

"Beck, I'm just not ready for another relationship! I mean. you're the hottest guy in school and with us together, I don't want to become a Jade who can't take a girl talking to you. I'm just not ready, OK!" Tori exploded like a firework on the Fourth of July. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Beck. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Please don't go! Please!" Tori regreted what she just said as Beck started to walk out the door.

"Tori, I'll come next time when you think about _us, _OK? I think I should go now." And with that, he walked out the door leaving a crying Tori behind.

She didn't know what to do. Everyone would just get upset with her for blowing off a really nice and hot guy. There was only one person she could talk to.

* * *

"Hello? Um, hey. Can I talk to Lane please? Thanks" Tori was talking to the gardener at one of the school's staff member's house.

"Tori? Why are you here on a Monday evening? You know I'm a school's counselor, not an evening one!" He laughed until he saw Tori's scared face. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've been crying!"

"No! I'm not okay! Which is why I came to you. Everyone wants me to date Beck and me and him want to, too. But I'm not ready for a relationship, so when I told him, he went home!" Tori confessed.

"Tori, don't get me wrong but Beck isn't one to storm off because someone did something against his will. Remember when you got him fired from that movie?" Lane replied.

Tori then remember what actually happened. "Well, I kinda yelled at him."

Lane looked at her sympathetically. "Which is why he left for you to think. Look Tori, just think about why you don't want a relationship and then think of Beck. He will keep you happy but if you don't need that kinda happy then just say 'no'"

Tori was confused but thanked Lane on the way out. She wanted Beck but she didn't want her heart broken again. After much thinking at home, Tori finally came to a decision, but she was going to need Robbie's help for it.

* * *

"Cat? Andre? Robbie? Trina? Where are you guys?" Jade grumbled as she entered the Vega house.

"Jade? What are you doing here? I thought you guys had to practice for the Spring Fling?" came a voice from behind. And sure enough it was Tori.

"Vega, I really am not in the mood to talk to the 'no' queen who is unfortunatley in front of me." Jade snarled.

"Hey, you don't need to be really mad at me because I didn't come up with a decision" Tori said with the sass she had.

"Vega, I'm leaving. You continue thinking of a decision. You probably won't have one until the 200th aniversery of the Titanic will come." Jade sighed and walked out the door. Although Tori didn't notice, Jade left _something_ under the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what's under that couch? I don't know myself. Victorious was an amazing TV show made by an amazing person: Dan, the big troll. This TV show was not only inspiring but was also very touching at times. I don't know why so many people are annoyed by it or by Tori but I love all of them. One big issue that I have with some of my fellow viewers is the one's that go, "_Why does only Vic sing. Liz and Ari are so much more better than her. She has much more screen time" _Well for gosh's sake, ITS HER SHOW! Some of you understand this but still complain which makes me wonder why does the fandom allow these people here. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys and Liz & Ari but you need to stop! If I here something like that TODAY, I will go run to the buffallos and hatch up a plan to create a stampede. Okay, maybe not, but, for the angels that created Victorious, can we please enjoy it together for one last time! Now, the other thing, why Nickelodeon canceled Victorious. Or as Dan says, _They didn't renew Victorious for another season_. Nickelodeon was an amazing network. From Kenan and Kel to the upcomming Sam & Cat. They had a lot of good shows even without Dan, for example, Big Time Rush or The Ruggrats but they have had a giant downfall since the cancellation of Victorious. I find it cool that a youtube star can have their own show but Marvin Marvin makes me wanna go under train tracks and what for a train to kill me. Now enough of my ranting. Lets talk about the pros of Victorious. It has a great cast, a unique plot, and amazing characters. I adore all of them. They all have these charcter which makes me feel like I'm in another world. I saw _Enula_ do this for her author's note on her bori story, _Final Project. _Hey! Thats my recommandation. Now, here are my top 5 episodes in no particular order.**

**1. Beck's Big Break**

**2. The Gorilla Club**

**3. Locked Up**

**4. Jade Gets Crushed**

**5. Robbie Sells Rex**

**I guess I like episodes where Tori messes up or tries to prove that she can do something. Please, never let Victorious's fandom die. Keep it roaring to life. Maybe Nickelodeon will bring back the cast for a reunion movie or something. But don't let Victorious or its fandom die. It is amazing and I will always cherish the ways Dan made these characters made me laugh or cry. I know I won't be the only one crying today. Even though I'm not a crying kind of person. I LOVE VICTORIOUS!**

**-Sam**


	5. Announcement

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Unfortunatley, I am going on a hiatus due to some tragic events that have happened in my family. I also have a lot of preasure in my mind because this is my last year in universety. I am not sure when I am going to come back on but I can tell you it won't be any time soon. I will continue this story just not now. Thank you for your support. **

**-Sam**


End file.
